rtffandomcom-20200213-history
Sparly
Sparly is the brother/sister relationship of the Shay siblings,' Spencer' and''' Carly'http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Carly('Sp'/encer and C/'arly'). Many plot lines on iCarly consist of Spencer helping Carly and her friends, or Carly helping out Spencer. Sometimes, Carly serves as a "mom figure" to Spencer because Spencer sometimes acts immature for his age while Carly doesn't even though she's the younger one, but sometimes he does exhibit fatherly control over her. Both Carly and Spencer tend to make incredibly lame puns. Spencer's seem to be worse, but Carly's are more frequent. Sam and Freddie often make fun of Carly's puns. It is known that when Carly doesn't get what she wants on account of Spencer not allowing it, she'll get angry or upset. Reasons for this is that Carly is used to Spencer letting her do whatever she wants. Despite that, both of them love and care for each other very much. They are a bog pairing on iCarly. Sparly Moments Season 1 iPilot: *When Ms. Briggs mocks Spencer's profession to Carly's face in Principal Franklin's office, Carly defends Spencer as a "great artist." *When she gets home, Carly sees Spencer on the ceiling and says, "You know, for most eighth grade girls, if they came home and found their twenty-six year old brother dangling upside-down from the ceiling over a giant robot made out of soda bottles, it'd be weird!" *Carly is worried about Spencer and tells him to get down from the ceiling. *Carly seems a bit concerned when Spencer falls from the ceiling. *Carly helps Spencer up off the floor after his fall. *Spencer says he would let her use his video camera. *Carly thinks Spencer's video camera squirrel sculpture is cute. *Spencer generously allows Carly to film her webshow in the apartment's third-floor studio. *Spencer sees Carly with her friends jumping up and down and dancing excitedly and although he doesn't know why they are doing that, he runs over and joins them. *Spencer rubs Carly's head and says, "My baby sister's a web star!" *Spencer helps Carly throw a crazy hat party in their apartment. iWant More Viewers *Spencer helps Carly to get more viewers for their web show. *Spencer apparently loves the idea that the losers of the bet have to touch Lewbert's wart. *When Carly surprises Spencer while he's eating a taco and makes him drop it, he jokes that she owes him half a taco. *Carly congratulates Spencer (and Freddie) on winning their bet to get more viewers to tune into iCarly, telling him he did a "good job" on the iCarly advertisement sign. *Carly thanks Officer Carl for going easy on Spencer for causing one of the worst traffic jams in Seattle history. *Spencer apologizes to Carly for "ruining" her webcast, but she assures him that the viewers loved the "Pee on Carl" neon sign. *In celebration of the successful webcast, Spencer decides to treat his sister and her friends to low-fat, cheeseless, vegetarian pizza. Carly then suggests that they pick up some cucumber-melon lotion for Spencer's chafed wrists on the way. iDream of Dance *Carly and Spencer have the same dream of dancing in a dress and high heels with handsome boys in their apartment. *Carly lets Spencer show her his dance even though they have already seen many other dances. iLike Jake *Carly and Spencer were having fun splattering paint over Spencer's sculpture. *They were splattering paint together. *Carly agrees emphatically when Spencer suggests putting on some music while they fling paint at the Splatter Man statue. *Spencer tells Carly she's doing a great job helping him paint the sculpture, complimenting her that she's a "splatter master." *Both Carly and Spencer turn the stereo on and off with their butts. *Spencer acts protective toward Carly being alone in a room with Jake. iWanna Stay With Spencer *Spencer makes a sculpture to show on iCarly (Fan of Hammers). *When Sam implies Spencer isn't sensible, Carly tells her to be serious. *Spencer cares about Carly enough to let her "express herself." *Carly is shocked when she finds out her granddad wants her to live with him and not Spencer. *Spencer decides to let his granddad take Carly to Yakima because he feels it will be best for her. *Spencer is shown to be very protective of Carly as he still has her asthma inhaler from 7 years ago, he gives her decaf coffee secretly and took care of Carly when she had to take pills every day as she used to be a very ill child. *When the kitchen lights on fire and Spencer can't put it out, Spencer rushes to Carly, picks her up, and rushes out of the apartment to get her to safety. *Spencer and Carly are said by Spencer to have already said goodbye in private. *Spencer and Carly sadly wave goodbye as she goes down the elevator. *Spencer hugs Carly before their grandad almost takes Carly to Yakima. iScream On Halloween *Both Spencer and Carly jump with fright when they see the scary design Spencer has drawn for his jack-o-lantern on the sketch pad. *Spencer giggles when Carly calls her next episode of the webcast "Halloween-y." *Carly does a spit-take and laughs when Spencer jokes that the glass of iced tea she's drinking is really gasoline. *Carly looks concerned when Spencer returns to their apartment covered in pumpkin guts. *Carly invites Spencer to say something to the viewers before they sign off the Halloween episode of the webcast. iWill Date Freddie *As a favor to Carly, Spencer agrees to prepare spaghetti tacos for Freddie's date with Valerie. Spencer also acts as their server for the duration of the date. *When Carly discovers that Valerie tried to steal Sam away from iCarly, Carly doesn't want to call Valerie a "skunkbag" because Spencer says it's not ladylike. *Spencer argues with a "Girl Sprout" on the phone, trying to tell her that Carly doesn't want to buy any cookies. *Spencer eats out of a watermelon half with Carly and her friends at the end of the episode. iWant a World Record *Spencer decides to stay awake with the iCarly crew as they attempt to break the world record for longest continuous webcast. He will be working on a sculpture consisting of many moving parts. *When some building inspectors evacuate the iCarly studio over a potential gas leak, Spencer helps keep the show going by carrying Freddie's heavy media cart down the back stairwell of Bushwel l Plaza. *Once the building's all clear of the "gas leak," Spencer carries the media cart right back up the stairs. *Carly saves the grand finale of the marathon webcast to showcase Spencer's newly completed sculpture. *Spencer clearly feels awful that his energy-sucking sculpture caused a blackout, thereby knocking iCarly offline for four seconds and disqualifying the webcast from the Jonas Book of World Records. *Even though he ruined Carly's chance, albeit unintentionally, of breaking a record with her webcast, Carly congratulates him sincerely for getting ''his unique sculpture into the record books. *Eager to make up for causing the blackout that disrupted the webcast, Spencer insists on sharing the credit for creating the record-breaking sculpture with Carly, Sam, and Freddie. IRue the Day *When Carly sees the Channel 8 News story about Spencer saving Tom Higgenson's life at the Westbrook Mall, Carly exclaims, "You're like a hero!" Pretending to be hurt, Spencer echoes, "Like?" *Carly points out the mole on Spencer's back while reading off the message on Spenc er's back. *Carly takes a picture of Tom Higgenson's message on Spencer's back for Spencer. *Carly and Spencer both cover their eyes and wait to receive the presents Col. Roger Morgan brought for them on behalf of their father. *Spencer gets the Plain White T's to perform on iCarly. *Spencer happily tells Carly, Sam, and Freddie that he was able to book the Plain White T's to perform on iCarly next week. He then becomes crestfallen when the kids don't seem very excited at the news. Freddie and Sam then explain to Spencer that Nevel managed to hack the iCarly website and override their webcast. *Spencer calls Nevel that "evil little maniac" who "tried to kiss Carly." iPromise Not to Tell *Near the beginning of the episode, Freddie walks in on the rather bizarre scene of Spencer and Carly sitting on the couch yelling, "Rampu!" at a lamp to turn it on and off. *Spencer builds a giant A'' sculpture for his little sister "Straight-''A Carlay" to celebrate her excellent grades for the semester. *Spencer gives Carly a hug to comfort her over the fact that she's not getting straight A''s after all, thanks to her ridiculously strict history teacher Mr. Devlin. *Spencer picks up Carly and hugs her vigorously when he receives her straight-''A report card in the mail. He tells her lovingly how proud he and their father is of her. *When Carly has a nervous breakdown live on a webcast, Spencer's voice is the one she mostly hears running through her mind. This indicates that much of the anxiety Carly feels over the altered grades stems from her guilt over "deceiving" Spencer. *As fiercely loyal as she is to Sam, Carly cannot live with the guilt of deceiving her father and brother, so she confesses both Sam's hacking of the school's computer and Carly and Freddie's cover-up of it to Spencer. *Even though he could've come down on Carly a lot harder than he does, all Spencer utters in reprimand to his sister is, "You're a smart little Carly, so you should know, sometimes doing what's right is more important than keeping a promise." *Spencer picks off the A stuck to Carly's butt with a pair of pliers. iAm Your Biggest Fan: *Spencer makes a special chair for the iCarly studio in order to make up for his last birthday gift he made for Carly, which was a lava lamp that lit on fire... then exploded. *Carly teases Spencer about electrical wiring on "not being your thing" and he agrees. *Carly congratulates Spencer on his successful drum audition for the band Backflesh. *Carly runs to extinguish the fire that appears on Spencer's drums. *Spencer tells Carly "nice" after she extinguishes the fire. *Carly comes home to find a depressed Spencer sitting on the couch, hugging a pillow. He shows her the letter his erstwhile bandmates left for him, tactlessly kicking him out of the band. When Carly reads the letter out loud and gets to the part whereBlake writes that Spencer's drumming is "suckish," she aws in sympathy. Spencer admits that he awed in the same place while reading the letter himself. *Carly doesn't think it was "nice at all" for Blake and the others to steal Spencer's drums and accept the gig on Seattle Beat without him. She then ruffles his hair and tells him she's sorry. *Carly reminds Spencer to bring an umbrella with him while out on his walk.